Unexpectedly
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Snow in july isn't really what you would expect - neither is a break up after a proposal.


**Unexpectedly**

* * *

A beautiful blanket of powder-white snow covered everything the eye could see. Lyra looked out of beach hut window and frowned. Charlie had proposed to her the previous night and today they had planned on celebrating by going swimming. After all it was (meant to be) summer.

"Charlie, it snowed!"

"Right, and I'm Santa Claus," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "Come on Ly, let's go swimming."

"No. Really!" she exclaimed. "It flipping snowed!"

Charlie went over the window, where he too saw the snow. "Bloody hell," he cursed. "It's the middle of July!"

Lyra nodded. "I think the gods just want to ruin our getaway by making us freezing cold! Maybe we should just go home. There's no point in staying if we can't go swimming."

"I guess you're right," Charlie grumbled.

"I'm always right," Lyra smirked and flashed her shiny engagement ring in his face. "The sooner you learn that, the sooner your life will become a lot easier."

Charlie grinned and kissed her softly. "You know, there is one good thing about the snow..."

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be, Mr Weasley?"

"Well, since you asked, Miss Black," Charlie started with a grin, "I would love to show you."

She gave him a lustful look. "Please do."

* * *

"I think I'm going to get a shower," Lyra said before heading towards the bathroom. Ever since she'd started dating Charlie, the Burrow had become a second home. Molly always made her feel like one of her own children and Arthur's obsession with Muggles was endearing. She could even get used to Scabbers - after all, the rat was only around when Percy was home from school. Why they let it out of its cage to roam the house she would never understand.

"Percy! Your rat is in here again!" Lyra complained, hopping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. She turned to the animal. "You know I don't like you, so why do you continue to come in here?"

Scabbers squeaked in response and jumped over onto her foot as if saying "But that's my spot!" Lyra screamed and kicked it into the wall. _Oops,_ she thought as she left the bathroom to get dressed. _Hopefully the damn rat will leave me alone now._

A minute later twelve-year-old Percy came into the room looking for his pet. He stared Lyra with wide eyes and she rolled her own in response. "Honestly, Percy, I'm almost fully clothed," she teased with a smile. "Go get that rat out of the bathroom, okay?"

Percy hurried towards the bathroom and brought out a quivering Scabbers. He didn't say anything about the rat's state and just looked at his brother's girlfriend once again, before running out the door.

Lyra shook her head and continued getting ready for the rest of the day, until Charlie interrupted. "Hey love, my uncle is coming over, so Mum wants everyone in the living room."

Lyra nodded. This would be the first time she met said uncle. She was very excited to meet another of Charlie's relatives - they always seemed way better than hers.

* * *

"I was looking for you all over the place," Lyra said, going up to Charlie and giving him a hug.

He looked at her strangely for a second before realization dawned on his face. "Oh, you know, I've been around."

Lyra shook her head and laughed, brushing off Charlie's sudden change in attitude as nerves about telling his family that he had proposed. However, when she leaned in for a kiss, he gently pushed her away. Hurt and confusion were clear on her face.

"Honey, I..." Charlie started. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked, looking down at her engagement ring. "You proposed last night."

"It's just, our love, it was like fire, consuming everything in its wake, and just like fire it burned out." He frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I... I don't want this to be the end," Lyra cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "This can;t be the end!"

"Love, I..." Charlie stopped. "I'm so sorry. Don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened."

He walked away and Lyra sank to the floor sobbing. Sure, she should probably go home, but at that moment she didn't think she could move, let alone Apparate or Floo. How could Charlie do this? How could he propose to her one day and then just break it off the very next like it meant nothing? She would do anything to have one more night with him. And what the hell was he saying about a fire? It was so unlike Charlie that Lyra wondered whether he'd been drugged with a potion. But who would drug him, anyway? She felt like she needed to go find him and pour Veritaserum down his throat.

"Ly?" someone said. "Ly, what's wrong?"

Lyra looked up into the blue eyes of Charlie freakin' Weasley and she almost slapped him. He was so lucky she didn't have her wand because she was sure she would've Avada Kedavra'd him right on the spot. _"What's wrong?"_ she repeated hotly. "I think you know what's wrong, Charlie!"

He looked at her confusedly. "Lyra, babe, I don't know what I did but-"

"Don't know what you did?" she shouted. "You broke up with me a day after you proposed!"

"What?" Charlie asked with a frown. "I would never do that. I love you, Lyra!"

She looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean, you didn't do it?"

"I didn't break up with you."

"But what about all you said about the fire and how you couldn't do it anymore..."

Charlie looked at Lyra like she had eaten a rotten tomato. "Are you feeling okay? I never said anything like that."

"CHARLIE, LYRA, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Molly Weasley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Charlie helped Lyra up and they both went downstairs, wondering what the hell happened. When Lyra got to the end of the stairs and saw Charlie's uncle, she started laughing.

"Lyra, what's so funny?" Molly asked. "And why are you crying, dear?"

"Heistheonewhobrokeupwithme," she exclaimed. "It was him, not Charlie."

"You thought I was Charlie?" the uncle asked with a furrowed brow. "Sorry about that, mate, I thought you were the girl I hooked up with last night. Isn't that a relief!"

"Why is that a relief?"

"Because I thought I got so wasted I proposed to some random girl I didn't even know!" he said with a shake of his head. All eyes went to Charlie and Lyra, and Ginny squealed as loud as she could.

"You're getting married!?"

Everyone smiled at the young girl and they went on with celebrating. Even though it was cold and snowing - in the middle of July - Lyra found herself having a rather good time.

* * *

 _The rest is still unwritten_ \- Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

OTP Challenge: [Task] One of your OTP has to put up with a case of mistaken identity. [OTP] Charlie/Lyra, [Song] Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, [Quote] Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened- Dr. Suess, [Word] Cold, [Dialogue] But that's my spot!

OC Challenge: [Task] In this round your OC will be faced with the end of a relationship. [Character] Gideon Prewett, [Word] Lustful, [Sentence] It was like fire, consuming everything in its wake, and just like fire it burned out, [Sentence] He would have given everything he had for just one more night.

Drabble Club: [Word] Tears

The Quidditch Pitch: [Spell] Avada Kedavra

July Event: [Task] A vacation that went wrong

Hopscotch: [Character] Peter Pettigrew

Speed Drabble: [Word] Quiver, [potion] Veritasium, [Dialogue] "I don't want this to be the end."

Divination: [Task] Write about one character discovering something new and surprising, good or bad, about someone they thought they knew completely.


End file.
